swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Baran the General Taurus
Baran the General Taurus Baran stands twenty feet and wields a large hammer known as the "Ilka Viper" War Hammer. His composed attacks are usually slow due to his size and his choice weapon. Though his speed and reflexes are dulled, Baran is capable of absorbing large quantities of damage. His attacks are predictable in the sense that they are always slow in their action. However, he is not to be taken lightly when faced with certain adversity. Proper examination of his attacks will ensure a better chance of survival, but this strategy will not always provide the best results. Attacks Taurus' attacks rely mostly using brute strength and stable poses to accommodate for its large hammer. * Hammer Sweep * Mega Pound * Spiraling Blow * Seismic Crusher Composition Generally speaking, weak players, if alone, will have no chance of surviving against Baran. His red skin and glowing yellow eyes scare off most fresh players to his room and leave only the brave few to stand against him. Rage Taurus' rage is matched only by its enormous size. When facing it, it will have two distinct forms that it is capable of switching to at will. These two forms include "Sanity Form" (Picture on the right), and "Enraged Form" (Top Picture). Baran is capable of switching to between these two forms as it pleases. Because of this rapid switch, and the unpredictability, players who face Baran alone will likely die as a result. Warnings are given to most Solo Players as to not attempt to fight Baran alone, but, as stubborn players proceed, they face their demise soon afterward. Its massive amount of strength enables it to overpower any player that attempts to block it, no matter how strong they may appear to be. Special Item Baran the General Taurus, once slain, will award the player that managed to achieve the last strike bonus on it during combat. The item grants is a chestplate known as "Taurus' Shield". Durability "Taurus' Shield" is strong once equipped. Its defense raises a player's Defense significantly. For starting players, it is genuinely recommended that this piece of armor be equipped for fighting large crowds of wild monsters on Floor 2. Summary The factors to consider when facing Baran is that his size and strength easily overpower most players as he is only the second floor boss. He is not to be underestimated because of his position on Castle Incrad. Many will attempt to defeat him, but not all will leave with their parties intact. Baran only wants to kill every player that enters into his chamber. By fitting him with an immense, heavy hammer, Baran will pose not only a physical threat, but a threat of the players' minds as well. Intimidation is everything when facing a boss, so, giving them a weapon matched to their own size will truly put the opponents' abilities and their strength to the full test. As part of any boss battle, the bosses are usually tougher and stronger than the players themselves. Teamwork is the best and most effective method to dispatching of a boss easily. However, bosses are aware of this system and have specific types of moves that are dedicated to splitting players apart and picking them off one at a time. Staying strong and uniting with your fellow players will help all benefit. Striving to prove one's own strength, while it may work for a little while, will not always end in victory. Sometimes, players begin to believe that they are invincible and cannot be killed; harsh reality usually meets with those players and cuts their lives very short on the spot. In a situation such as SAO, it is better to accept help than try to be the hero. Working together, as with any boss, will always improve the odds of succeeding. Category:Monster Category:Boss